


Chain reaction

by fullmoontonightt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Erica is too sexy so blame her, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So this kinda happened, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, actual porn, blowjob, handjob, legit no plot to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoontonightt/pseuds/fullmoontonightt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is unfair,” they hear Erica speak up in a whiny voice, “why does Stiles get to be the only one with a cock inside him?”</p><p>Legit no plot here. Just some Erica on Stiles on Derek porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain reaction

Stiles doesn’t know how it happened. Stiles doesn’t know why either. All Stiles knows is that he’s the luckiest guy alive.

Erica’s legs are spread open before him, one on each side of his face. Her warm, moist sex is just inches in front of him, teasing him with its amazing smell. Stiles grins as he grabs her legs and pulls her closer. She lets out a surprised yelp and laughs. He looks up at her, mischief sparkling in his eyes, and licks her sex with one long stroke of his tongue. He hears her shocked but approving moan and sees her throw her head backwards onto the mattress. Her blonde curls bouncing back up. He grins and continues eating her out, devouring her sweet flavor, until he feels a soft kiss on his shoulder blade. He looks up over his shoulder to see Derek looking up at him with longing. Derek’s eyes are dark, but seem to be filled with the electricity Stiles has come to know as Derek’s lust.  A shiver runs over his spine.

“Don’t stop.” Derek murmurs, his voice deep and laced with desire.

Stiles feels the corners of his lips tug into a grin and gives Derek quick flirty wink before focusing back on Erica’s panting body in front of him. He tugs her even closer and buries his nose and mouth into her warmth. He lets his tongue wander around her sex until he can feel her shake underneath him. As she arches her hips upwards to meet him Stiles feels Derek’s soft lips on his back, creating patterns by kissing him all over. Stiles huffs out a surprised breath as he feels his cock twitch in response to Derek’s lips. Erica shivers underneath him.

Derek’s lips lower to the curve of Stiles’ back, to where the faint line of his underwear is pressing into his bare back. Stiles feels Derek’s firm hands come up from the side and pull down his underwear. Stiles bites his lip as he feels Derek’s hands placing themselves on the curve of his hips, pressing him down onto the mattress naked. Stiles groans as the mattress creates friction on his dick and he hears Erica moan desperately as she pushes her hips upwards. Stiles raises his hands and puts them on Erica’s upper legs, keeping them down as he goes back to completely devouring her with his tongue. Trying to distract himself from Derek’s teasing.

Stiles however freezes in place when he feels Derek  pushing his legs apart, when he feels Derek’s lips on his hole. When he feels Derek’s tongue circling around his entrance. Is this actually happening? Is he really being eaten out while eating someone out? He hears Derek chuckle behind him as he pushes Stiles forward, back into action. Stiles’ mind catches up and a blush reaches his cheeks. His tongue gets back to feasting on Erica and copies Derek’s movements without Stiles noticing. The experience is surreal, his own entrance is being tormented by Derek’s talented tongue while Erica shifts underneath him, making soft panting sounds as her legs start shaking slightly. Her fingers are curled desperately in his hair and Stiles can feel their grip tightening as he hears her moan loudly. With a final flick of his tongue she falls apart underneath him, coming loudly. Stiles groans as he realizes he did that for her and his head falls backwards as Derek’s tongue finally enters him. Stiles moans loudly as Erica pulls on his hair while Derek is devouring him at the same time.

He can feel Erica shifting but isn’t able to fully focus on her current position change as Derek bobs up and down his head, completely in sync with his tongue’s movements. His rough stubble creating friction on Stiles’ sensitive ass cheeks. Stiles releases a longing sound as he feels his dick aching. His hips flicker up and down as his hard cock demands to be touched. Stiles arches his back and calls out a desperate please, hoping someone will understand.

These people are ruining him.

Then Erica’s soft but firm lips were on Stiles’ own and she sucked on his lower lip roughly. Stiles moaned softly and opened up his mouth, inviting her in. Her tongue entered, feasting on his own like he had on her just a minute ago. Stiles loved Erica’s kisses, they were rough and edgy, her tongue knew how to make Stiles crazy with longing and she was not afraid to use her teeth. Her hand was cupping his chin and Stiles returned her tongue’s movements with passion. He felt her other hand travel around his stomach, before grabbing a firm hold of his cock. Stiles moaned, sending vibrations through their kiss, which Erica returned with her own soft groan. Her hand started stroking Stiles’ member, which was already leaking with pre-come, and Stiles suddenly screamed out when Derek unexpectedly pushed a finger inside him. Erica broke off their kiss with a chuckle but continued her sensual movements on his cock. Stiles was no longer able to control the sounds he was making as Derek started adding in more and more fingers, filling Stiles up. Stiles was aware of the wetness of his hole and knew Derek must somehow have put lube on him without him noticing. Damn Erica and her damn mouth.

Stiles released hot panting breaths as the experience got too much to handle. Derek’s long firm fingers were filling him up deeply, moving inside him ever so slightly. Derek’s legs were now curled around his and Stiles could feel the damp layer of sweat on them. Erica’s hand was moving up and down his member and was slowly building up her rhythm. Stiles moaned loudly as her tender fingers curled around his cock tightly, as she jerked him off in the most perfect speed Stiles could possibly imagine.  Derek pushed another finger in and Stiles threw his head backwards and released the loudest moan as he came in Erica’s hands. He fell down panting on the mattress, his breathing slightly uneven when Derek pulled him back up into his lap.

Derek placed tender and delicate kisses in his neck, as he always caringly did after making Stiles come, and Stiles suddenly noticed the rock hard erection underneath him. He looked over his shoulder at Derek and saw the desperate longing in the other man’s eyes. Stiles smirked as he placed his lips on Derek’s. He tugs on Derek’s lips until they open and his tongue darts inside. He kisses Derek as hard as he can, with all the energy and passion he has left. He can feel Derek’s erection shift underneath his bare ass and Stiles almost groans at the perfect friction. He thrusts his hips backwards over Derek’s cock and feels Derek groan throughout the kiss. Their tongues keep dancing around each other and Stiles lets his fingers run around Derek’s chest. Derek whines and thrusts his hips upwards, the shaft of his erection desperately meeting Stiles’ entrance. Stiles moans as he can feel Derek coming back up, basically humping him. Stiles breaks their kiss, breath panting, and looks up into Derek’s eyes with desire and determination.  “Go right ahead.” He whispers.

Derek’s eyes widen briefly but then his eyebrows set with confidence. A satisfied smile marks his lips. Stiles turns his face backwards to see Erica staring at them intensely, longing visible in her eyes. He gives her a quick smirk and looks down at his already half-heard dick. Her eyes widen but her smirk matches his own. She crawls toward him and places her lips on his cock, kissing him teasingly, before she starts licking around his head. Stiles moans when she closes her lips around his shaft and starts bobbing up and down.

He closes his eyes and lets his head fall backwards onto Derek’s shoulder. Derek's eyes wrap around him for support and Stiles' eyebrow arches upwards. But Derek's actions explained themselves when Stiles feels the head of Derek’s cock circling around his entrance. His eyes widen. Fuck,  will he ever get used to Derek’s size? He moans softly as Derek teases him by pressing his dick inside ever so slightly. Stiles grunts and rocks his hips backwards, taking Erica’s tongue with him. Erica chuckles on his member, sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine. Stiles doesn’t even know what to feel anymore with both his sensitive areas being stimulated. Then he feels Derek entering him and he bites his lip to hold back his scream. Derek hushes him and kisses his shoulder ever so sweetly. Erica lets her tongue fly across his shaft one final time before leaning back and watching the display before her.

She always loves watching them. Loves watching them fall apart.

Stiles moans as his hole is being stretched widely, Derek’s cock a little bit too large, and he lets himself fall limp into Derek’s arms. He closes his eyes and let the experience take over. Derek is sucking slowly at his neck while thrusting upwards slightly, setting a slow and calm pace. Stiles releases a needy whine, was Derek purposely tormenting him? He opens up his eyes and decides to give Derek a little help. He starts rocking his hips forwards and back and Derek moans loudly as Stiles starts riding him. Derek meeting his movements with his own desperate thrusts.

“This is unfair,” they heard Erica speak up in a whiny voice, “why does Stiles get to be the only one with a dick inside him?”

Stiles laughs and he can feel Derek’s laughter vibrating through his entire body.  Derek’s cock seems to widen inside him as he laughed and Stiles breathing stops. He sees Erica crawling towards them, kissing Derek roughly before moving towards Stiles. She also kisses him short and teasingly before climbing on top of him. Stiles’ eyes widen as he realized what she was planning. Holy fuck this was going to be insane. He archs his back, trusting his hips upwards to meet her warm sex on his cock. Erica gives him a smirk and takes a firm hold of his member before placing it inside her, connecting them all together. She huffs out a low breath and throws her arms around Stiles’ shoulders, reaching all the way to Derek’s. Their naked bodies align perfectly against his and Stiles wants to moan.  Then Erica starts slowly moving up and down and Stiles groans loudly as he was being trusted into from behind and being driven on from the front.

This was unreal. Stiles had always known Erica and Derek were a dangerous combination, he’d known he’d never have ordinary sex again but honestly, this he had never expected.

With every downwards movements from Erica, Stiles was forced to back up on Derek’s dick, making both the people around him moan. With every trust from Derek, Stiles’ hips arched upwards, causing for his cock to trust into Erica. With every pleased groan from Derek Stiles moaned loudly right before Erica did. With every movement of Derek’s dick Stiles’ dick did the same to Erica. With every riding movement from Erica Stiles did the same to Derek. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. They were like..like a damn chain reaction.

Because when Stiles could feel Derek exploding inside him, he wasn’t far behind and once his seed filled up Erica her loud moan let him know she’d also just came for the second time today. He smiled as he kissed her lazily and felt Derek’s lips kissing his back lovingly.

God, they were one dangerous combination. But Stiles had never wanted danger more.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write sex with these three.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr! http://slytherinsterek.tumblr.com/


End file.
